High School Mario
High School Mario (traduit par Lycée de Mario) est la 354ème vidéo de SMG4 ainsi que le 36ème épisode de la saison 7 des Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Le sujet central de la vidéo est le lycée ainsi que l'affirmation de quelqu'un (représenté par Luigi). Résumé Depuis longtemps, SMG4 reçoit des commentaires sur sa chaîne disant que Mario et ses "amis" sont trop stupides et qu'il faudrait changer. Alors, SMG4 fait croire à Mario et ses "amis" qu'ils vont à Disney World afin de les piéger. Il les emmène en vérité à Mushroom Kingdom School, le lycée du Royaume Champignon. SMG4 leur révèle la vérité et leur dit que le lycée leur permettra de devenir plus intelligents. Il part alors les laissant devant l'établissement qui rappelle à Fishy Boopkins les écoles dans les animes. Ils vont alors avoir de stupides cours d'anglais, de sciences, d'anglais et d'histoire. Pendant la récréation, Bowser embête les "amis" de Mario jusqu'à tomber sur Luigi qui n'a rien fait de mal. Manquant de courage, ce dernier se laisse faire mais Fishy Boopkins s'interpose, et prend la punition de Bowser à sa place. Ils reçoivent ensuite des cours toujours aussi stupides de cuisine, de mathématiques, de gym avant la cantine où Luigi devient en quelque sorte la victime de Bowser par les événements qui vont se produire. Ce dernier donne même un rendez-vous à Luigi dans lequel ils devront faire un combat. Les cours continue avec l'italien et les arts. Les cours, désormais finis, il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer. Or, avec le rendez-vous de Luigi, ce dernier a peur et ne veut pas se battre. Heureusement, Fishy Boopkins donne du courage à Luigi et lui dit qu'il est largement capable de le vaincre. L'épisode se conclut par la victoire de Luigi sur ce combat, avec SMG4 qui révèle qu'ils devront aller de nouveau à l'école demain, ce qui crée la colère de Mario et ses "amis" qui vont alors vouloir le frapper. Description "Pack your bags cause it's time to go school. Follow Mario and the gang as they are forced to take classes cause they're pretty damn stupid. SUBSCROOB ► http://bit.ly/2mcYfnh My GAMING CHANNEL ► https://www.youtube.com/hobobros Mario's crappy ass channel ► https://www.youtube.com/user/theaweso... Mail me some crap ------------------------------- SMG4 PO BOX 846 Kingsford NSW 2032, Australia Buy some swag ► https://shop.crowdmade.com/collection... Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/smg4official/ Twitter ► http://twitter.com/smg4official Instagram ► instagram.com/smg4official Enjoy!" - SMG4 Sous-titres disponibles * Français | Réalisation : - SuperMarioClub | Correction : - MrSpip, Mario ssz, BrutalDoomer et Sundedo * Anglais : | Réalisation : - M Caporuscio | Correction : - Oks Bonk, Mano Gorreja, Tails Generations et My Random Mind * Italien : | Réalisation et correction : - CNswissfan et NiroX ITA 獲物 * Portugais : | Réalisation et correction : - GustaLuna et Vimastermob the original * Portugais (Brésil) : | Réalisation et correction : - Stragez Z, GustaLuna, AndrezinhoVIP, Vimastermob the original et JoaoGamerBros X * Coréen : | Réalisation et corection : - 이한나 et DWT * Espagnol : | Réalisation et correction : - iHebAnDLD, jose miguel cocera et MimyPixelArtz 7w7 * Espagnol (Amérique Latine) : | Réalisation et correction : - Creppyvaro200, GmodAnimations, FlashyArtz!, iHebAnDLD et César Manuel Castillo * Russe : | Réalisation et correction : - Kiryu 1997 et Утапок Инкубаторский * Polonais : | Réalisation et correction : - MARYCHA, Piotrek1113, The Sos et Jacek kowal Catégorie:Vidéo Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:SMG4 Catégorie:High School Mario